Nurbanu Soter
Nurbanu Soter is the King-Regent of High AinonEncyclopedic Glossary II, 'Soter, Nurbanu' (formerly the Palatine of Kishyat)Encyclopedic Glossary, ‘Soter, Nurbanu’ and a veteran of the First Holy WarThe White-Luck Warrior, Chapter 2. He was the leader of the Ainoni contingent in Anasûrimbor Kellhus' Great Ordeal. Personality Soter is renowned for his "pious cruelty" and "pragmatic brutality", particularly during the Unification Wars. He is also a bellicose man by nature''The Unholy Consult'', Chapter 15. Story The Warrior-Prophet At the Battle of Anwurat, the Kishyati under Soter fought off several charges from the Grandees of Eumarna, purchasing time for the other Ainoni knights''The Warrior-Prophet'', Chapter 14. ''The Thousandfold Thought'' As the Holy War marched for Shimeh, Soter and his Kishyati knights ran down refugees on the Herotic Way for sport''The Thousandfold Thought'', Chapter 4. Using the Herotic Way, Soter and his Kishyati were later the first to eventually spy the black walls of Gerotha and strike up the first camp of the siege''The Thousandfold Thought'', Chapter 8. After Coithus Athjeäri was killed, the twenty surviving Thanes and Knights of Gaenri were rescued from their pursuers by a band of Kishyati led by Soter''The Thousandfold Thought'', Chapter 11. During the battle for Shimeh, Soter led his Kishyati in a "desperate charge" from the north''The Thousandfold Thought'', Chapter 16. Later in the battle, they fought the forces led by Cinganjehoi ab Sakjal, managing to drive them back and ensuring their defeat by the Moserothi under Sirpal Uranyanka. The Unification Wars Soter distinguished himself during the Unification Wars, for which he was rewarded by being declared King-Regent of High Ainon in 4121Encyclopedic Glossary II, 'Unification Wars'. At some point between the conquest of Shimeh in 4112 and the beginning of the Great Ordeal's march in 4132, Soter adopted Nurbanu Ze as his son. It is likely this event took place during the Unification Wars. The White-Luck Warrior Following the division of the Ordeal into the Four Armies, Soter led the Ainoni contingent of the army of the Ketyai of the East. Later, Halas Siroyon coordinated his expeditions to assess the progress of the Sranc Horde with Soter''The White-Luck Warrior'', Chapter 7. When Heramari Iyokus argued that the Schools should abandon the Culling, Soter argued it was necessary it should continue, or else the Ordeal would not survive long enough to reach the Neleöst SeaThe White-Luck Warrior, Chapter 10. The Great Ordeal As Nersei Proyas relentlessly begged Anasûrimbor Kellhus for the command of the forces to be sent to Dagliash, he noticed Soter and Hringa Vûkyelt, among others, frowning at his infraction''The Great Ordeal'', Chapter 10. The Unholy Consult When Anasûrimbor Serwa and Varalt Sorweel returned to the Great Ordeal, Soter fell to Serwa's knees crying and asking what was happening to them''The Unholy Consult'', Chapter 8. After Nersei Proyas was denounced as a traitor, he noticed Soter's expression of demented outrage as he was being strung up''The Unholy Consult'', Chapter 9. During the Last Whelming, Kellhus recalled the conversation he had with Nemukus Mirshoa, one of Soter's vassals, addressing the King-Regent directly as well''The Unholy Consult'', Chapter 12. Anasûrimbor Kelmomas later noticed Soter among the Lords of the Ordeal gathered to kiss his father's knee. For the attack on Golgotterath itself, the Ordeal was divided into three Trials''The Unholy Consult'', Chapter 14. Soter was given command of the Sons of Shir, who were charged with taking the Tower of Corrunc. During the battle for Golgotterath, Soter and his men were the first to assemble beneath the turrets of the High Cwol, shortly before the pulses from the Sun Lance began targeting the sorcerers and witches in their midst. In the chaos that followed, Soter and his Ainoni abandoned the mages to their fate and proceeded to storm the bastions and corridors of the High Cwol. After Serwa reencountered the rest of the Ordeal following her injury by a pulse of the Sun Lance, she found her brother Kayûtas standing alongside Soter and Apperens SaccareesThe Unholy Consult, Chapter 17. As Soter was not mentioned again following this event, it is unknown if he survived the battle or the destruction of the remainder of the Ordeal by the rise of the No-God. References Category:Characters from High Ainon Category:Ketyai Category:Palatines Category:Men Category:Great Ordeal